dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Soo Hyun (1988)
Profile *'Name:' 김수현 / Kim Soo Hyun (Kim Su Hyeon) *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 180cm *'Weight:' 65kg *'Blood type:' AB *'Star sign:' Aquarius *'Family:' Paternal half-sister, singer Kim Joo Na (김주나) *'Talent agency:' Gold Medalist About Kim Soo Hyun Kim Soo Hyun is a popular South Korean actor best known for his starring roles in the TV dramas Dream High (2011), The Moon That Embraces the Sun (2012), You Who Came From the Stars (2013), and Producer (2015), as well as the highly successful films The Thieves (2012), Secretly, Greatly (2013) and Real (2017). TV Shows *Crash Landing on You (tvN, 2019) cameo *Hotel Del Luna (tvN, 2019) cameo *Producer (KBS2, 2015) *You Who Came From the Stars (SBS, 2013) *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) cameo *The Moon That Embraces the Sun (MBC, 2012) *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) *Giant (SBS, 2010) *Father's House (SBS, 2009) *Will it Snow for Christmas? (SBS, 2009) *Jungle Fish (KBS2, 2008) *Kimchi Cheese Smile (MBC, 2007) TV Show Theme Songs *''Promise'' - You Who Came From the Stars OST (2014) *''In Front of Your House'' - You Who Came From the Stars OST (2014) *''The One and Only You'' - The Moon That Embraces the Sun OST (2012) *''Dreaming'' - Dream High OST (2011) *''Dream High'' with JOO, Taecyeon of 2PM, Suzy of miss A, Wooyoung of 2PM - Dream High OST (2011) Movies *Real (2017) *Miss Granny (2013) cameo *Secretly, Greatly (2013) *The Thieves (2012) *Worst Friends (2009) short film *Cherry Blossom (2008) Recognitions 2016 9th Busan International Advertising Festival: *Best Korean spokesmodel in China 2015 11th Soompi Awards: *Actor of the Year (Producer) 2015 KBS Drama Awards: *Daesang (Producer) *Netizen Popularity Award (Producer) *Best Couple Award with Cha Tae Hyun and Gong Hyo Jin (Producer) 2015 8th Busan International Advertising Festival: *Best Korean spokesmodel in China 2015 Top Star Prize: *Shining Popular Korean Star 2015 1st National Brand Awards: *Cutural National Brand 2015 4th APAN Star Awards: *Daesang (Producer) 2015 The Wind from The East Entertainment Influence Awards (China): *Korean Most Influential People Award 2015 52nd Daejong (Grand Bell) Film Awards: *Popular Star Award (Secretly, Greatly) 2015 8th Korea Drama Awards: *Daesang (Producer) *Hallyu Star Award (Producer) 2015 15th Huading Awards: *Global Drama Best Actor (You Who Came From the Stars) 2014 SBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Actor - Mid-length (You Who Came From the Stars) *Netizen Popularity Award (You Who Came From the Stars) *Top Ten Stars Award (You Who Came From the Stars) *Best Couple Award with Jun Ji Hyun (You Who Came From the Stars) *Chinese Netizen Popularity Award (You Who Came From the Stars) 2014 8th Tokyo International Drama Festival: *Best Actor in Asia (You Who Came From the Stars) 2014 3rd APAN Star Awards: *Top Excellence Actor - Miniseries (You Who Came From the Stars) *Hallyu Star Award (You Who Came From the Stars) 2014 7th Korea Drama Awards: *Daesang (You Who Came From the Stars) *Hallyu Star Award (You Who Came From the Stars) 2014 9th Seoul International Drama Awards: *Outstanding Korean Actor (You Who Came From the Stars) *Popularity Award (You Who Came From the Stars) 2014 50th Baeksang Arts Awards: *Best New Actor (Secretly, Greatly) *Most Popular Movie Actor (Secretly, Greatly) *Most Popular TV Actor (You Who Came From the Stars) 2014 NATE Awards: *People's Choice Actor *People's Choice Hallyu Star 2014 7th Style Icon Awards: *Top 10 Style Icons 2014 2nd BIFF with Marie Claire Asia Star Awards: *Asia Star Award 2014 5th Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards: *Prime Minister Award 2013 50th Daejong (Grand Bell) Film Awards: *Best New Actor (Secretly, Greatly) 2013 Cosmo Beauty Awards (China): *Dream Icon (Secretly, Greatly) 2013 17th Puchon International Fantastic Film Festival (PiFan): *Men’s Fantasia Award (Secretly, Greatly) 2012 MBC Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Actor - Miniseries (The Moon That Embraces the Sun) *Popularity Award (The Moon That Embraces the Sun) 2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards: *Excellence Actor Award (The Moon That Embraces the Sun) 2012 39th Korea Broadcasting Prizes: *Actor Award (The Moon That Embraces the Sun) 2012 48th Baeksang Arts Awards - TV Dramas: *Best Actor Award (The Moon That Embraces the Sun) 2012 5th Nickelodeon Korea Kids' Choice Awards: *Favorite Actor (The Moon That Embraces the Sun) 2012 10th TVCF Advertising Awards: *Model of the Year Award 2012 3rd Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards: *Minister of Culture, Sports & Tourism Award 2012 6th Mnet 20's Choice Awards: *20's Male Drama Star (The Moon That Embraces the Sun) *Blue Carpet Popularity Award (The Moon That Embraces the Sun) 2012 33rd Blue Dragon Film Awards: *Popular Star Award (The Thieves) 2011 4th Korea Drama Awards: *Popularity Award (Dream High) *Best Male Rookie (Dream High) 2011 KBS Drama Awards: *Newcomer Actor Award (Dream High) *Best Couple Award with Suzy (Dream High) *Popularity Award (Dream High) 2011 SKY PerfecTV! Awards: *Hallyu Star Award (Dream High) 2011 27th Korea Best Dresser Swan Awards: *Best Dresser Male Artist 2011 4th Style Icon Awards: *New Icon Award 2011 Cyworld Digital Music Awards: *Song of the Month (February) – Dreaming (Dream High) 2011 6th Asia Model Festival Awards: *CF Model Award 2010 SBS Drama Awards: *New Star Award (Giant) Trivia *'Education:' Chung-Ang University (Film and Theater) *'Hobbies:' Bowling *Kim Soo Hyun began his compulsory military service on October 23, 2017, where he was assigned to the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion. In February 2019, Kim was promoted to the rank of Sergeant for his exceptional conduct. Kim was discharged on July 1, 2019. External Links *Official site *Profile (naver) *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActor Category:KSinger